Yuri Cake
by setchan-1995
Summary: A collection of one shots, going through as many couples as possible. Rating will vary on chapters, so it's M for safety. First story: Yui x Kyoko. Second story: Nadeshiko x Yui. Third story: Akane x Akari
1. Rum Raisin

A series of one-shots, with different pairings as protagonists. Some of them may seem odd to you, so if you see that you are not comfortable with the couple, skip the chapter or chapters with them and wait for another.

Rated T

* * *

**Yui x Kyoko**

**Rum Raisin**

Summer had been specially mean that year. Waves of heat hit Japan one after another, effectively setting a new record in the country.

After many tortuous weeks inside the classrooms without air conditioner and slaving themselves weekly in the obligatory gym classes, the girls of the Amusement Club gathered one last time before Summer break started once and for all. They were currently lying on the floor, staying as still as possible until the bell would ring so they could finally go home.

"Hey, Yui?" Kyoko asked lazily from her spot, not too far away from the other girl, who barely acknowledged her with a low hum. "My air doesn't work..." Yui sighed tiredly at that. She knew what Kyoko was getting at.

"Just don't eat everything in my house." Kyoko smiled at her innocently and tilted her head as much as she could from her lying position. Yui didn't even have the strength to glare at her, so she settled for waiting in the heat like the rest of their friends. Maybe coming to the Amusement Club in a hot day hadn't been such a good idea after all. They could have gone to the Council room, now that she thought about it, but Kyoko had insisted on not going, adamant about avoiding Ayano after that love letter she had received the week before.

A pang of something settled in her stomach at the mention of the recent events. Yui didn't really understand why; she figured she was hungry or that her body needed some hydration.

"Gha! I can't go to your house today, Yui-sempai, I'm sorry!" Chinatsu spoke, teary-eyed. Yui managed to smile slightly at her.

"It's okay, Chinatsu-chan. Maybe next time." The pink-haired girl perked up visibly at the mention of a 'next time'. Yui was too tired to tell her not to get her hopes up like she was probably doing. She would have to talk to Chinatsu later about that little unhealthy crush she had on her. It was either that or they would end up avoiding each other like Kyoko and Ayano did.

"What about Akarin?"

But, as usual, nobody answered Akari-chan, leaving the redhead to sulk in her spot.

* * *

"Rum raisin!" Kyoko squealed as she barged in Yui's apartment and dove straight into the kitchen, already planning ro raid the fridge. Behind her, Yui rolled her eyes and went to the living room, grabbing the control for the air conditioner and turning the machine on. She sighed in relief once she started feeling the cool air hitting her skin, sweaty from walking all the way to her home.

"Yui!" Kyoko whined as she attached her body to Yui's, showing the dark-haired girl a rather cute pout. "Where's the Rum raisin?" The blonde demanded to know immediately.

"I never said I had any rum raisin." Yui's response was followed by a dramatic gasp from her childhood friend and a rather brusque shaking.

"You... you monster!" Yui got the blonde off of her and walked to the fridge, not even turning when the blonde threw herself on the floor and started fake-sniffing.

Yui's hand felt the cool air of the fridge as she searched for a suitable replacement for the rum raisin she had never promised to Kyoko. She grumbled incoherently as she tried to reach the ice-cream on the back, forgotten since the start of Summer. She clicked her tongue in triumph when her fingers finally grasped the cool surface, and pulled the iced object out. At least it hadn't been squished by the constant rum raising Kyoko seemed to fill her fridge with every weekend.

"Here." She threw the ice-cream on Kyoko's whining form without any care in the world, then settled in front of her tv, turning it on to watch the news. Behind her, Kyoko stopped all noises and examined the contents of the package curiously. She let out a huff of outrage, making Yui stop for a moment and gaze back at her.

"Yui, you moron!" Kyoko yelled at her, face flushing from indignation. Yui was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"What now!" The blonde was impossible, honestly. First she barged in her house as if she owned the place, then she wailed and complained about her non-existent rum raisin, and now she was insulting her for whatever stupid reason.

"I don't like strawberry!" Was the simply response. The blonde placed the ice-cream on the table nearby and plopped down on the floor, pouting and huffing about Yui being an idiot. The dark-haired girl almost felt a migraine coming as she rubbed her temples. If she didn't get Kyoko to shut up now, she wouldn't shut up all night.

"Since when?" Kyoko had never disliked strawberry, not until now that was. The blonde suddenly blushed from head to toe and started fidgeting in her spot, catching Yui's entire attention in the process. There was no way that she wouldn't tell her after that tremendously cute mannerism she displayed.

"Kyoko..." Yui threatened, making the blonde know she was going to tell her at some point, so she better get it over with. Sometimes, Yui could be as scary as Kyoko if she put her mind into it. But, Kyoko always made a good effort as a friendly nuisance, so Yui felt no need to behave like that.

"It reminds me of Chinatsu, okay?" Kyoko snapped as she sat next to Yui, still blushing, and started the game console. "Now, what level were you on?" She was obviously trying to divert the conversation elsewhere. Yui narrowed her eyes. It wasn't often that Kyoko didn't speak up her mind; something was definitely odd with her. Maybe it was the Ayano subject?

Again with that stomach twist. She would have to get herself checked later.

Eventually, after thirty steady minutes of leveling up and customizing her character, Yui couldn't hold her curiosity down. She settled her controller on the floor before facing an incredibly tense Kyoko.

"Why Chinatsu? Weren't you hanging all over her just a day ago?" Another flip in her stomach, maybe she would call her doctor after she was done talking to Kyoko.

"You know what? That ice-cream doesn't sound too bad now." Kyoko commented with an uneasy smile as she stood up clumsily and got away as far as possible from Yui, who was more than confused to say the least. Didn't the blonde say that she did not like strawberry?

"Ah!" Kyoko yelped cutely as she opened the contents of the small package. Of course, Yui thought, after spending so much time outside the fridge it had melted. And the blonde, who seemed to be more distracted than ever, didn't even feel the pooling of the cream in the package. Yui immediately stood up and kneeled right beside the blonde, checking if the liquid had reached the clothes- or her floor for that matter.

The pink liquid sliding down Kyoko's hand had quite an interesting effect on Yui, who could only watch in marvel as it slowly travelled down her friend's soft skin.

Kyoko could only watch between a mixture of embarrassment and lust as the dark-haired girl reached her hand tentatively and licked the ice-cream off her hands. The hot tongue making contact with her cool skin was a contrasting yet pleasurable feeling that she didn't want to stop for anything in the world.

"You like strawberry, Kyoko?" Yui asked in a hushed whisper. The blonde merely stared back at the other girl in numb confusion.

"Huh?"

A pair of soft lips clashed against her own, making her fall on her back with Yui on top of her form. Her mind immediately shut down, all thoughts running away from her. But it felt so good to have Yui kissing her like this that she couldn't stop; wouldn't stop. Instead she kissed the dark-haired girl with as much fervor, pouring all her pent up feelings in the lip-lock. She idly noticed that Yui did, in fact, taste like strawberry.

What was rum raisin compared to her strawberry Yui?


	2. Marriage

Who was Nadeshiko talking to on the phone?

* * *

**Marriage**

"Ah! Sakurako is not here yet. You can come in, though." Nadeshiko spoke neutrally as she stepped aside, letting Himawari into her house.

"Excuse me." Nadeshiko waved her off as she went to the fridge and searched for something to eat. Maybe her mother had left some cake for them; something unlikely but the hope was always there. If only Sakurako hadn't inherited her bottomless stomach the fridge would probably be half full instead of empty.

"We have orange, milk and... that's it." She told Himawari as she pulled out two small boxes of orange juice. After so many years of knowing the blue-haired girl, she was able to read the younger girl easily.

After handing the juice to her guest, her drink was rudely interrupted by her Street Fighter ringtone. A small smile appeared on her usually stoic face. The person who had changed the ringtone was the same one that was calling. There were only two people who called Nadeshiko: her mother and _her._

"Ah, someone's calling me" She picked her phone with a small, warm smile, which was widening second by second. She peered at the number and, indeed, it was _her._ She turned to Himawari "Do you mind if I answer?"

"Of course not!" Himawari smiled cutely as Nadeshiko flipped her phone open, inevitably stopping the weird sound. _What kind of ringtone is that?_ Himawari couldn't help but wonder. She hadn't imagined that Nadeshiko would be into fighting sounds.

"Hi?"

_"Are you in your house?"_

"Yes." Nadeshiko smiled once more as she heard the voice. She started pacing around the house, playing with a lock of her short, platinum hair.

_"Great. I kind of forgot my hoodie over there." _The voice sounded partially ashamed. Nadeshiko could practically see the blush on the other's face.

"Eh? Are you kidding? You forgot?" Her tone was teasing. She loved to molest the other, since the reaction would always be the expected blush or huff of indignation. She was too cute for Nadeshiko not to tease.

_"Your fault!" _The other whispered-yelled, making Nadeshiko snicker at the expected answer.

"Do you remember were you used it the last time?" She stopped pacing.

_"Well, I think it was behind the washing machine. I'm not sure though..." _The voice trailed off, probably remembering what they had done in the mentioned place, while waiting for the drying machine to finish with their spoiled clothes.

"Behind the washing machine? I'll search for it."

_"Great. Thank you, Nadeshiko." _The older girl restrained herself from telling her for the umpteenth time to call her something different, since she didn't really like her name that much. She wasn't about to show that side to her little sister's friend, though.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow at your school."

_"Really? You don't have to trouble yourself. I'll pick it up some other day at your house." _Her voice was hurried. She always worried about Nadeshiko getting carried out when it came to her. No matter how many times Nadeshiko told her 'it's okay', she would never listen to her.

"It's okay." There she was again, repeating herself like a parrot.

Not too far away, Himawari was looking at her perplexed. It was not every day that the usually emotionless Nadeshiko showed so much of herself in less than five minutes. She couldn't help but wonder who this person was.

_A friend from school? _She had mentioned something about her school, but it was very vague and ambiguous.

_"I hope I didn't trouble you."_

"No, I'm happy that you slept here."

_Eh? _Unfortunately, Himawari had heard the blonde clearly, leaving her to imagine what was going on.

_"Well, I'm glad that we could talk things over."_

"We had much to talk about" Nadeshiko conceded, blushing just lightly as she remembered what had happened when they 'talked things over'. "We could finally be alone." It had been the first time that they were left truly alone to be themselves.

_"And we took advantage of that fact, didn't we?" _The voice sounded mischievous, and Nadeshiko blushed facing the opposite side to Himawari.

"Don't say that. It's embarrassing" She mumbled, unaware that the younger girl in her house was listening attentively to everything the older blonde said.

_"Oh, now you are embarrassed?" _The voice sounded amused.

"We slept in the same bed." She deadpanned, trying to make her point clear to the other girl. Behind her, Himawari choked on her own orange juice."And _you_ were the one embarrassed." She continued, suddenly remembering the face of the other during those moments.

_"...Idiot." _The other whispered, voice neutral. She was reproaching her, it seemed. About what, Nadeshiko wasn't so sure.

"You don't have to whisper." The older blonde spoke warmly, loving every second of their talk.

Himawari, still stunned in her place, couldn't help thinking: _Are they really just friends?_

"I'm home!" Finally, Sakurako arrived, her voice loud and clear resounding through the house. Himawari nearly sighed in relief.

"Welcome!" She greeted her all too happily. Sakurako looked at her oddly, as if she didn't recognize her at all.

"O? You're in the wrong house." She commented. Himawari twitched in her place, not amused at her 'friend's' antics. Sakurako suddenly ignored her and diverted her gaze to her older sister.

"Eh? She's talking on the phone?" She sounded surprised. Apparently it wasn't often that the eldest sister talked on the phone. Himawari pulled Sakurako aside so she could talk to her in private, away from Nadeshiko's blushing ears.

"Sakurako. Does your sister have a friend?" She emphasized the word 'friend', so the blonde would understand what she meant. However, Sakurako didn't seem to be listening, and got awfully close to the taller girl, sniffing her face with a frown.

"Eh? Oranges! Did you drink my juice?!" Himawari blinked twice, before sighing in exasperation. "You did!" The smaller blonde accused, ready to start a fight.

After calming Sakurako down, they sat down in front of the table, taking out the book they were supposed to analyze for homework.

"Bye." Nadeshiko mumbled in front of them as she plopped down on the couch lazily, sighing in contempt.

Watching the two struggling girls in front of her, Nadeshiko was suddenly pulled into the past when the two girls had practically confessed their undying love for each other and signed a fake marriage certificate as wife and wife. Looking at it from the outside, it seemed like the girls had changed completely. But, if you looked deeper, you could see that they were pretty much the same as seven years ago.

Nadeshiko's face turned completely red at the thought of marriage. She had never considered it until that day. Marriage seemed so bizarre in her opinion, much more so if she was the one actually committing to it.

She wondered... _Maybe Yui and I could do it... someday..._


	3. Ultimate Siscon

This is kind of how I see Akari's sister...

Very short;** rated T** just to be safe.

* * *

**Akari x Akane**

**Ultimate Siscon**

"Why won't you show Akari your room?" Teary-eyed, the redhead asked her big sister a question that had been on her mind for far too long. Taken aback, the oldest redhead fumbled with her words. She hadn't prepared herself in case Akari asked her 'that' question; she actually assumed her sister would accept her words as usual.

"Well... it's messy..." After saying this, Akane facepalmed internally. She had been the perfect siscon stalker for nearly a year, and that's the best she could come up with?

"I don't really care about that, my room is messy as well!" Akari's reply was cheerful to say the least, her mind set in convincing her sister into letting her see the room. Kyoko's and Yui's insistence in not seeing it only served to fuel her curiosity.

"It's really, really messy." It couldn't be helped. Her lie, as pathetic as it was, had to be reinforced. She definitely couldn't let Akari see her precious altar.

"Mine is really, really messy too." Akari pressed. Akane sweatdropped.

Then, an idea popped in her mind.

"What if we have a sleepover in Akari-chan's room tonight?" She clasped her hands together and gave her sister her warmest smile, hoping to distract her sister.

"Really?!" Akari started jumping around the living room, excited about the proposal. It had been so long since they had slept together. Around the time her sister wouldn't let her come in her room anymore, actually. But Akari, being the air-head she sometimes was, didn't pay it much mind.

"I'm so happy!" Akari proceeded to shower her big sister in hugs and kisses before dashing up to her room to prepare it for the night to come.

Akari was unaware of the mess she had left behind, though. Her sister sat on the couch, her mind still trying to catch up with the recent events.

"Eh?" Akari did not know that she had woken the beast within Akane. The ultimate siscon side she had been struggling to hide for so many years was slowly but surely resurfacing, minute by minute.

"A...kari..." Akane managed to refrain from moaning the name.

"Eh? Did you call?" Akari's small, innocent voice asked from the stairs. She was smiling brightly at her bug sister, completely oblivious to the predator's intentions.

"No..." Akane said as she regained her composure and smiled at her little crush warmly. "Is your room ready?" If only Akari wasn't so innocent, Akane couldn't help but think. Then again, that's her biggest appeal, right after her cuteness.

"Yep." Akari fidgeted as she smiled and blushed. "Onee-chan..." Akane merely smiled at her and hummed, already thinking about how many fantasies she would get out of having a sleepover with Akari.

"Onee-chan!" Akari yelled, pouting cutely at her sister who was anywhere but there.

"Yes, Akari?" Akane asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if... Akari and Nee-chan could sleep on the same bed tonight?" Akari blushed cutely, feeling very much like a little girl again. It had been such a long time since her sister and her slept together on the same bed she barely remembered what it felt like.

Akane, on the other hand, was having a mini seizure in her mind.

_Akari and I on the same bed... alone..._

_Akari and I..._

_Akari..._

_Together... alone..._

Akane's smile would have frozen Hell over.

"Lead the way, little sister!" Akane cheered on. Akari clapped her hands giddily and skipped all the way to her room.

"Lead the way..." Akane mumbled as she followed after her prey. For one small moment, she pictured them as Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.

"Onee-chan, hurry!" Akari called from her room. "The bed is warm and comfy!" Akane's creepy smile only widened as she rubbed her hands together.

"Red would definitely look well on Akari..." She pondered an idea for a moment. "But I definitely prefer my Akari bare."

Then she skipped happily towards her little sister's room, more than eager for the night to come.


End file.
